Summer Love
by brokenhearted girl
Summary: Complete:Kagome wants to spend her summer vacation in her time, but Inuyasha doesn't understand. So everyone's favorite hanyou sets out to the future with Sango, Miroku and a mystery guest. Little do they know, this summer will change their lives forever
1. Kagome's Argument

Chapter One  
  
"I'm going home and there's nothing you can do to stop me," shouted Kagome, as she ran to the Bone Eater's Well. Following behind her was a very pissed Inuyasha. He grabbed the girl's oversized book bag and made her fall flat on the grass underneath her feet. It was a normal summer day in the past, well as normal as a time-traveling girl's life can be.  
  
"Stupid girl, you're not leaving me again," Inuyasha barked. Kagome just crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you belong here with me and Miroku and the others."  
  
"Yeah, well I don't want to spend my summer vacation with a demon who can't control his temper; a monk who can't keep his hands to himself; and an exterminator who's instinct is to attack anything that even walks funny," Kagome listed. She really missed her friends, and the stubborn hanyou couldn't see that.  
  
''Are you saying that you'd rather go home to a bunch of helpless wimps then- -," Inuyasha pointed to Kagome. "I knew it! You're ditching me to see that Hobo guy!"  
  
"His name is Hojo and it's really none of your business if I see him or not," Kagome sighed in stress.  
  
"I'll make it my damn business, wrench."  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"You heard me, wrench."  
  
"Dog-Boy."  
  
"Dirt bag."  
  
"One more word and I'll say it," warned Kagome.  
  
"Bitch." That one word really let all hell break loose.  
  
"Sit!" Inuyasha came crashing down in a flash of red and white. But Kagome wasn't done with her torment yet. "SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT, AND SAY HELLO TO MY GOOD FRIEND:SIT!!!!!" With a satisfied look on her face, Kagome jumped down the well.  
  
"So, tell me again to where everyone had gone," Miroku asked as he calmly sipped his tea in the corner. He and Sango were the only ones left in Kaede's hut. Inuyasha and Kagome stormed off after breakfast, and the two other friends decided not to get involved this time.  
  
Sango finished collecting the breakfast dishes and took a seat next to the monk. "Kaede and Shippo went into the village to check on the villagers, and Kilala went with them just in case any demons decided to attack them." Sango closed her eyes and thought. She had always liked the summer, ever since she was little because everyone was always in a good mood. She would have thought a little more, if only she hadn't been interrupted by a hand moving down her backside.  
  
"PERVERT! I CAN'T EVEN THINK WITHOUT YOU TRYING TO GROPE ME!" Sango screamed as she hit Miroku with her oversized boomerang. The monk fell to the ground, a giant lump on his head and his right hand twitching. Thank God that at that moment, Inuyasha came walking in with a claw on his injured back. Sango immediately ran to his aid. She helped him to sit down in his usual corner.  
  
"May I ask where Kagome is?"  
  
Inuyasha huffed. "That bitch ditched us. She said something about 'summer vacation' or something like that. I just don't get why she would choose her dorky friends over me." Inuyasha's eyes wandered to Miroku, who was still unconscious. "What happened to him?"  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. "He did it again and I gave him his rightful punishment." She smiled as she saw Inuyasha's doggy ears droop in the thought of Kagome leaving him.  
  
"Well, we only have a few more Jewel shards to collect and Naraku will be slowed down by the heat. What do you say if we take a little vacation of our own, while someone gets closer to Kagome in the process....." :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Well, that'll satisfy your hunger for now. I know you were really into it, but my hands hurt now. Review about my writing skills and about suggestions and opinions. I promise to read all of your reviews and check to see if I update, which'll be really soon. Thanks!  
  
-Wandering-Destiny72 


	2. He's Coming Along!

I want to start this story off by telling you that I'll be writing this chapter with the(fanfare): mystery guest. Opps, I shouldn't have said that. Well, you were gonna find out anyway, so it's not a big deal. Without further ado, let's get this show on the road!!!! :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Kagome jumped over the side of the well and sighed. She felf wonderful to finally get away from that jerk in the past. Inu-Yasha always thought that he was the boss of everything, he probably didn't even realize thet Kagome was the one to release him from that dumb goshinboku. She should have left him there to rot.  
  
The girl walked up to her house, which looked more wonderful than ever. The smell of baking chocolate chip cookies filled Kagome's nose as she smelled it from the open kitchen window. Kagome looked inside to see her mother in the kitchen, by the oven; her grandfather asleep in his favorite chair; and Sota playing video games on the television. It was a gorgeous scene that felt too good to be true.  
  
"Hey Mom! Guess who's back for her summer vacation!" the teenager said playfully. Mrs. Higurashi turned around to greet her daughter's smiling face.  
  
"Kagome! You're back!" the woman spoke as she lunged at her daughter in a heart-filled embrace. Sota looked up from his video game and ran to his sister and hugged her waist. Grandpa Higurashi woke up and rejoiced in happiness.  
  
"Kagome, did you bring that Dog Man-Guy with you this time?" Sota asked innocently. Kagome curled her hand ijto a fist to control her anger.  
  
"You don't even know the hell I want thorough just to get rid of him," Kagome backed away from her family. "I think I want to take a bath upstairs, alright Mom?" Mrs. Higurashi didn't even have a chance to reply before she saw her daughter run up the staircase in excitement.  
  
Inu-Yasha can wait, she thought as she closed the bathroom door closed. I need a few days to relax. I really deserve it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, tell me how this is gonna work again," Miroku asked. He, Shippo, Sango, and Inu-Yasha were by the Bone Eater's Well, waiting to travel to the future and find Kagome. Inu-Yasha rolled his eyes as he helped everyone onto his back.  
  
"Damn it, Miroku. I wouldn't be surprised if you just now told me that you were deaf," Inu-Yasha let out a sigh os stress. "I'll carry you all through the well and we'll et that wench Kagome in her world."  
  
Shippo made himself comterble on Sango's sholder. "Is Kagome's world the same as ours, Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Let me put it to ya this way: the people in Kagome's time aren't demon exterminators, kitsunes, dog demons, or perverted monks." The group hanged on to the half-demon as he got ready to jump into the magic well, but Inu- Yasha stopped as he sniffed the air and growled.  
  
"What's wrong, Inu-Yasha?" Sango asked.  
  
"I smell a demon. He's coming at a really high speed; very fast. The demon's running in our direction...." Whatever Inu-Yasha was about to say was drowned out as a tornado came into view and knocked everyone off balance. Soon, the tornado diappered and in came a very peeved wolf youkai.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sango asked as she reached for her oversized boomerang. Kouga stood there with his arms folded over his chest and his blue eyes narrowing at the group. His ponytail swayed in the soft summer breeze and he grunted.  
  
"Alright, Dog-Trud. Where is my woman?" Kouga asked in a hurriful voice. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"We were just going to see her," Shippo cried out, then he recieved a death glare from the hanyou beside him. The kitsune gulped and knew that he would be rewarded with a punch on the head later.  
  
"Where is she? Tell me where exactly, and don't lie to me. I know she's been here because I can smell her scent all over this well," Kouga sniffed the side. " And it goes down the well."  
  
Everyone else just looked at one another. Bravely, at least one person volunteered to explain what in the world was going on. That brave person was Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Kagome isn't from our time. She lives in Japan in the future, and because of the Jewel shards, she can travel back and forth through the well." Inu- Yasha narrowed his eyes at Kouga. "You have no idea of what I'm talking about, do you?"  
  
"I don't know what in the seven hells you just said, but I still smell Kgome's scent and it indicates that she goes here often."  
  
Inu-Yasha just smirked. "Come travel with us and I'm sure you'll know what I'm talking about." 


	3. Evil is Bruing

A shout-out to the person that asked for more of Sesshomaru. Sorry, but I won't feature him for a little while. But, I do promise to show him in the future. Well, enough about that. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kouga all climbed out of the well. They marvaled at the new surroundings as Inu-Yasha opened the door to meet the outside world. The sun gleemed into their bright, young faces. Skyscrapers came into view and people rushing by to and fro made our heroes(and one extra a.k.a.Kouga) feel out of place and uneasy.  
  
"So Kagome lives in this vast place?" Miroku whispled. "It sure is big."  
  
"It's hard to believe this is Japan in the future," Sango spoke. They all walked to the Higurashi house, lead by Inu-Yasha. A window was open; just enough for Shippo to get through. He slid throgh with ease and unlocked the door for his companions. Suddenly, Inu-Yasha was attaked by a person he could have sworn was Shippo. But it wasn't.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, remember me?" Sota asked. "I'm Kagome's little brother, Sota."  
  
"Hey, Kid. Where's your sister?" Sota smiled broadly at everyone. Actually, he jumped down from off of Inu-Yasha and started to play with Shippo's tail.  
  
"She left a few minutes ago. You just missed her. I think she left with Hojo and the rest of her friends."  
  
Hojo. That one name sent Inu-Yasha's body up in flames. His anger roared inside of him as his demon blood began to boil. He was brought back to reality as Miroku's hand was waving back and forth in front of his face.  
  
"Well Sota, do you know where Kagome went?" Sango askesd kindly. He looked to the ground in guilt and shook it. Then, he shot up his head in hope.  
  
"I did overhear tham say something about the beach. You can check there, but you all can't go out like that."  
  
"Why not?" Kouga exclaimed. Sota pointed to his tail and Inu-Yasha's ears, not to mencion their claws and fangs. Everyone would probably think they were a couple of vampires or something. Miroku and Sango looked at each other in disappointment.  
  
"Well, thank you for your help anyway. Tell your sister that we came by if you see her," Miroku waved to the boy as they took their leave. They stood in the yard and sighed.  
  
"Back to square one," Inu-Yasha commented.  
  
"There's nothing more we can do? Just sit here and wait?" Kouga's voice had a little suprise in it, seeing that he was always the type of guy that took action then think of a strategy.  
  
"Do you honestly expect us to go out into this bizzare world and search for Kagome blindly? We don't have a clue on where she could be. Besides, our clother are waaay out of date in this era and we need to hide your and Inu- Yasha's demon characteristics," explained Sango calmly.  
  
"Fine. Sit on your asses all you want, but I'm not gonna wait until Kagome is a heartbeat away from death to go and try to find her. See you bakas later." Kouga turned into a tornado again and took off into the city.  
  
"So, how long do you think it'll be until someone calls a demon sighting?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Counting by Kouga's temper, not long." Miroku sadly shook his head. Under his breath, he added, "Poor deluded fool. He's forever chasing after Kagome."  
  
"Bet you can relate, huh?" Inu-Yasha commented.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Sota came running out of the house, panting. Inu-Yasha cocked and eyebrow, surprised. "Yo, kid. What's up?"  
  
"Well, you guys are here for my sister, right? Well, if you guys could follow me, we could go inside and fix you up. Miss, um....."  
  
"Sango."  
  
"Right. Mliss Sango could probably fit into one of Sis's outfits. Inu-Yasha and....."  
  
"Miroku."  
  
"Sorry. Inu-Yasha and Miroku could wear Dad's clothes, if I can find some." Sota beamed. "It's the least I can do to help you."  
  
"Alright. At least we'll be able to go into town without raising any suspicions," Inu-Yasha smirked. This didn't turn out as a waste of time after all."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was dark in that part of the forest. Naraku just stood in the deepest, darkest shadows and waited. Kagura was supposed to be returning soon.  
  
"Well, Kagura. Did you find out anything?" Naraku asked the wind sorceress behind him. She nodded humbly.  
  
"Yes, Naraku. It seems as if those troblesome brats and that insulting half breed,Inu-Yasha, have traveled to the ancient Bone Eater's Well. They disappered there while jumping in with that wolf cub some time ago."  
  
"Very good, Kagura. You may go and gather more rumers frome the villlage. I would join you, however I have some buisnesses to attend to." Naraku started to walk off alone, further into the forest. He stopped when he realized the prasence of another being, a teenage female. You couldn't see her fully, but she was of radient beauty.  
  
"Ah, you asked for me, milord?" the girl asked.  
  
"Yes. There are certain individuals that I need you to exterminate for me. They are a human girl; an half dog demon; a monk; female demon exterminator; a child kitsune; and a wolf youkai. Are you ready to get rid of them for me?" Naraku questioned.  
  
"Alright, milord. That is a simple task with my powers that you so graciously bestowed upon me when I was created. You needen't worry about them anymore," the female smiled.  
  
"Good. And you'd best not fail me like your elder sisters, Kanna and Kagura.For if you do, you will pay the price with your life." Naraku went to the girl and handed her a Jewel Shard, He placed in her heart. "This is one of the pieces of the sacred Shikon Jewel Shards. This will allow you to travel to wherever the hell my enemies went. Do not lose it."  
  
And with that, he disappeared. The girl knew her mission and was going to achieve it. No matter what the cost.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::  
  
No comment. Review.  
  
-Wandering-Destiny72 


	4. Looks Can be Deciving

Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, school has been a pain in my ass all this time. But, I entered a HUGE contest and won, so I get to represent my state in a competition. Besides, my birthday is on Monday, and I was in a good mood. Well anyway, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. Enjoy! :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Finally. After driving in that rather small jeep with Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, and Hojo; Kagome was finally at the hotel. It was big and a little fancy, and had a gorgeous view of the ocean. Kagome took this moment to settle into the new enviornment around her.  
  
I wish Inuyasha could see this, thought Kagome. Suddenly, she shook her head violently.  
  
"What in the world am I thinking about him for?" said Kagome. "This is my vacation and the only way I'm gonna enjoy it is if I'm as far away from him as humanly possible."  
  
"Hey Kagome! You just gonna stand there talking to yourself or help with the luggage?" cried Eri from the car. Kagome realized that she still had all of her stuff in the jeep. She ran to her friends and grabbed her bags. She had to carry two suitcases, a bag with beach clothes in them, and her bookbag that had important stuff like her bow and arrows and the Jewel Shards. Just in case a demon decided to attack her. But that was more or less impossible, since there were almost no demons in her era.  
  
"Hey Higuratshi. Why don't you let me carry some of those bags for you. They look really heavy and I don't want you to get your back out again," offered Hojo. He reached his arm over hers and took one of the suitcases and her bookbag.  
  
"Hojo, no. I have to carry my bookbag," cried Kagome.  
  
"No, I can totally carry it, I swear," Hojo insisted.  
  
"No, you don't understand! That has my....." Kagome didn't have time to finish as Hojo dropped the bag on the sidewalk. All of her stuff rolled onto the ground as Kagome gasped. She immediantly went to collect everything, but her friends just stood still.  
  
"Kagome, why do you have a bow and some arrows with you?" asked Ayumi.  
  
"And some old medical herbs?"wondered Eri.  
  
"And some..... really beautiful jewels. Did your boyfriend buy them for you? If he did, I wanna know if he has a brother!" exclaimed Yuka. She looked at the vile containing the Jewel Shards and admired how they gleemed in the afternoon sun. Kagome quickly snatched the vile out of her hands.  
  
"No, my 'boyfriend' didn't buy these for me. I don't even have one, for God's sake. But, you guys cannot touch this stuff, understood?" Kagome asked. Everyone nodded, but wondered why she was being so strict over a couple of really cool diamonds or whatever.  
  
All five of them got their own luggage and headed inside the hotel. It was really pretty with a marble staircase in the corner and lovely red chairs and couches.  
  
"Hojo, I cannot believe your parents own this entire hotel! It's so big and all cool. You are totally lucky!" exclaimed Ayumi. Hojo didn't seem to notice, only stare at Kagome. Her brown eyes were like a little kid's on Christmas when he found out he has a lot of presents. She admired the expensive paiting that was of a beautiful flying dog. It was big and powerful, and reminded her oddly of Sesshomaru.  
  
(If you saw the episode saga when Inuyasha and Kagome first find Tetsusaiga, then you'll know what I'm talking about.)  
  
A rather plump woman emerged from the "Employees Only" door and walked over to Hojo and the girls. She had grey streaks in her hair and wrinkles all over her face, but her eyes sparkeled a sincere green. Hojo bent over and (embarrassingly) hugged the woman.  
  
"Oh, hello Hojo. I see that you've already brought your friends over for your vacation," the woman spoke.  
  
"Yeah, Mom. I told you about Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Kagome." Kagome smiled and shook Mrs. Takeuchi's(I made up Hojo's last name because I don't know it myself. E-mail if you do know) hand. The other three girls got bored and went to look around the massave hotel.  
  
"Well Kagome, since Hojo told me that you've been sick so much this school year that we aranged for your room to be really special. Follow Hojo, he'll show it to you," Mrs. Takeuchi smiled lovingly at Kagome. Why did she have a feeling in her gut that Mrs. Takeuchi was being so motherly because she thought that Kagome was Hojo's...girlfriend?  
  
The two classmates walked up the long staircase to the rooms down the hall. Kagome was amazed to realize that her name was in gold -real, permanante gold- on the cleanest and untouched door. She opened the door to find herself face-to-face with an elaberate room with pale yellow wallpaper all around. The curtains matched the bed covers in both texture and color, and angels were carved onto the headboard.  
  
"Well, my room'll be down the hall by the stairs. Just give a shot if you need anything." Kagome laid on the bed. She buried her face into the pillow and giggled.  
  
"Maybe this vacation will be the best one ever. No demons, no Naraku, no Shikon Jewel; what else can be more perfect?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha grunted as he tried to block out the sun in his eyes. He was wearing a large white T-shirt and a pair of denium shorts. His ears were covered by a ragity baseball cap. It was a miracle that Souta was able to explain to everyone what sunscreen was or they would probably be strips of bacon by now.  
  
"Hey, are you guys coming or not? I ain't got all day," Inuyasha called impatiently. Sango and Miroku panted behind him. Miroku was wearing purple swim trunks with a dark T-shirt over it. The sandels that strapped to his and everyone else's feet made them seem dorky and out-of-place. Thank God that everyone elase was wearing mostly the same thing as them. Sango had on a long summer skirt and a wrap-around shirt. She also had a beach hat on her head to block the sunlight without much effort.  
  
"Well Inuyasha. Some of us cannot run at the speed of light across the boardwalk," Miroku said, making boardwalk sound like a long word that no person in the world could say.  
  
"Well anyway, we're lucky Shippo decided to stay with Souta," Sango said, overhearing a bunch of surfers whistling and hooting at her.  
  
"Let's not worry about that. Right now, we needs to focus on how to find Kagome," Inuyasha said. He and Sango looked over at Miroku, who was currantly staring (drooling really) over a group of middle school girls in bikinis. Both other friends sweatdropped and Inuyasha slapped him on the back of the head.  
  
"Sorry. I was just......looking for any people in the crowd that looked suspicious," Miroku tried to explain. Sango rolled her eyes and sighed in disgust. Then, one of the middle school girls came running over to the group. She must have noticed Miroku looking at her and her friends earlier.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you three from the Higuratshi shrine?" she asked. Her voice was timid and innocent, yet sort of powerful. She had short blue hair and shiny green eyes.  
  
"That depends. Who wants to know?'' Inuyasha asked.  
  
"My name is Kasumi Minamoto. Souta told me I have to act as your guide or something like that. He knew I could help you find your beloved Kagome," Kasumi said. That certainly got the trio's attention.  
  
"Well Kasumi, we do need your help. By the way, how old are you?"  
  
Kasumi giggled. "Fourteen."  
  
"Fourteen? Well then may I ask you if you would do me the honor of..." Miroku was cut off as Sango took the nearest thing to her -a surfer's surfboard- and hit him with it. He fell unconcious to the ground with a large lump on his head.  
  
"Sorry about that. Anyway, what were you going to say?'' Sango asked as Inuyasha slung Miroku's unconcious body over a sholder.  
  
"I was going to say that Kagome might be on the beach, where I just was," Kasumi remembered Souta's instuctions stating that Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango weren't from this time.  
  
"Well than let's go!" Inuyasha said as he lead the group to the sandy beach. He stopped when he noticed that Kasumi wasn't with them.  
  
"Aren't you coming, Lady Kasumi?'' Sango called.  
  
"No, you go on ahead. I'll be there in a minute," she replied. She ran to the darkest ally she could find and smirked.  
  
"O, Sister. I had those fools fall into my first trap easily. What is the next step?" Kasumi asked into the darkness.  
  
"Good, Sister Kasumi. I need you to find their weaknesses and I'll let you know when the time is right to steal their Jewel Shards for Naraku." Kagura emerged from the shadows and smiled evilly. She patted Kasumi's head in praise.  
  
"Now, Fourth Child Kasumi, go and complete your mission." Kagura laughed. Than they both disappeared. 


	5. A New Enemy Arises

Chapter Five  
  
Kouga rested by the shade given off by the large building in back of him. Dammit, he thought. I've been searching for Kagome for almost three days and I still can't find her. There are just too many scents in this place to track her down directly, and without any of those useless mortals finding me. This is a most embarrassing situation.  
  
"Maybe Dog-Trod is right. Maybe I should help him and his friends find Kagome," Kouga sighed in defeat. He turned around, however, when he realized he wasn't alone.  
  
"Who's there?" he growled. He got no reply, just darkness. Then he heard an annoying laugh.  
  
"Silly wolf. Are you lost and looking for Inuyasha and his friends? Your beloved Kagome? Well, they'll join you soon enough: in Hell, of course," replied the voice.  
  
"Stop toying with me, and show your face!" Kouga yelled with his guard up. Slowly, Kasumi emerged, but she was not the only one stalking the wolf prince.  
  
"Who in the seven hells are you?" the wolf youkai yelled.  
  
"My name is Kasumi. I know where your friends are: with me. Of course, they have no idea of the danger that they are about to be in," Kasumi brushed a blue strand off of her face. "My pet that Naraku has given me in getting quite hungry."  
  
"What pet?"  
  
"My pet demon-eater, Yami. Oh Yami, I have a little snack for you" Kasumi called cheerfully into the darkness. Kouga heard a roar from the darkness. However, he did not have time to retreat as Kasumi run at super speed and grabs him firmly.  
  
"Tell me, have you ever heard of a demon-eater?"  
  
No reply.  
  
"They are really powerful creatures. They have monstrous appetites and love to eat demons more than anything. Well, all the demons except their masters. The demon-eaters are called so because they have every weakness of every demon ever created. You are really lucky, chosen to hold over my demon-eater until Yami eats those friends of yours. Such fools they are. It was real easy to lure them into my trap that Sister Kagura-"  
  
"KAGURA?!" Kouga yelled in rage. His blood began to boil, but that didn't do him any good. He could hear the Demon-Eater getting closer and close to him and Kasumi. The last thing remaining of him was the ear-piercing scream that could be heard down the centuries.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Kagome! It doesn't take this long to put on a bathing suit!" Eri yelled into the changing room Kagome was in. She rolled her eyes, and looked into the mirror one last time. She couldn't believe that the woman in the mirror was actually her. She had on a cute, green two-piece bathing suit that hugged her slim figure. Matching sandals were on her feet, and a see-through skirt was wrapped around her waist. Kagome took deep breath and open the door to face the never-ending compliments from her friends.  
  
"Oh my God, Kagome! You look so incredibly hot!" Yuka gasped in amazement.  
  
"I am so jealous of you. You look so sexy, it's not even funny," Eri exclaimed.  
  
"I bet you're gonna make Hojo and all the other beach hotties on the beach drool over you. I wish I were you, Kagome," Ayumi playfully shrugged her friend's shoulder.  
  
Kagome smiled a happy, yet somewhat flirtious smile. "You guys ready to go on babe batrol?"  
  
Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka alll smiled in joy. "That sounds like the Kagome we all know and love!" All four girls emerged from the changing room, all dressed up in their bathing suits. Kagome realized that a couple of the guys on the beach were already hooting and looking at her. She rolled her eyes, then gigled.Hey, she thought. I might as well enjoy the attention. Suddenly, Kagome realized that a Jewel Shard was nearby. It also had the powar of a youkai. No wait--------a half youkai?!  
  
"What's wrong,Kagome? You seem a little tense," Yuka put her hand on Kagome's sholder. She shook her head modestly.  
  
"No, really. I feel fine, just a feeling....."  
  
"Hey, do you gys see that smoke in the distance?" Eri exclaimed, drowning out the last of Kagome's words. The quartet of girls saw the trail of smoke. They than saw a young man running wildly, that looked too familiar to Kagome. He had an enormous smile on his face and he had his eyes on the girls.  
  
(Alright, all of you Sorcerer Hunter Fans. If you saw the anime, then I'm trying to make this guy look like Carrot in Episode 4: The Fireworks Compitition of Love)  
  
"Hey pretty girls! How would you all like to do me the honor of bearing my children?" That was it! The beach pervert was, dare she say it?  
  
"Miroku? What are you doing here?" Kagome yelled, causing the hentai to stop right in his tracks.  
  
"Lady Kagome?"  
  
"Miroku, how did you-" In the distance, Sango and Inuyasha (minus the dog ears) panted to catch up.  
  
"Kagome-chan! See Inuyasha, I told you we should probably follow Miroku just in case he lead us to Kagome-chan. And you said it was a stupid idea," Sango teased. She walked up to Kagome and hugged the girl, who was paralyzed in shock.  
  
"Inuyasha, how in the world did you-" Kagome was going to finish, but then she tried to take in how normal they all looked, espesially Inuyasha. His ears were cleverly hidden, and his amber eyes looke so gorgeous against the sun. She couldn't hide her smile, but then realized that he was staring intensly at her body.  
  
"What oin the hell are you wearing, Kagome?"  
  
"It's a bikini. Do you like it?" Kagome didn't get a reply, as she realized that Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka all stood near Inuyasha, all looking ready to throw themselves at him.  
  
"How do you know Kagome?"  
  
"You know, she's been sick all school year, the poor thing."  
  
"Tell me you have a brother."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't stand the three eager girls. He fought his way over to Kagome and the others, mostly to find out if Kagome wouild be angry with him or not.  
  
"Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku. It's so great to see all of you! But I thought that you would be still in the fed------, I mean in Kyoto!" Kagome quickly changed the place as she remembered that her friends were still listening. They lost intrest and walked onto the boardwalk to shop or whatever. Frankly, Kagome was glad they were gone.  
  
"You're not mad?" Miroku asked in surprise.  
  
"No, why would I be mad to see the coolest friends in the world? Besides, I- --," Kagome felt a jolt of fear and powar through her body.  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome-chan?" Sango put a hand on her friend's sholder.  
  
"I know it's weird, but I sense a demon with a bunch of Jewel Shards heading our way. It has captured a.....wolf demon? But that's impossible unless you all brought along Kouga. Did you?" Guilty faces came among them. "Don't you know that he'll search through a giant Messangers of Hell to find me?"  
  
It was too late to explain the situation as a giant monster faced them. It looked hidious, like a mix between a bear, raccoon, horse, and wolf. It had a mask around it's nose and mouth, and Kouga was unconciously attached to it's arm.  
  
"Oh my God, whatin the seven hells is that thing?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
I'm a Demon-Eater called Yami.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Me, the demon you see before you. My master has ordered me to consume those with the Jewel Shards and youkai blood. Your friend here was no much of a challange, and I gained his powers easily. Now you all shall join him!  
  
"Bring it on, you sick bastard!" 


	6. The DemonEater part one

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I've been really busy this last week. I'm working on a surprise for you all (but I won't say what) to make up for not updating. Well, now I'm in a really good mood so I'll begin with the story now. Here we go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter Six  
  
The demon-eater roared as it charged to the group. Kagome dove out of the way of its claws before it hit her. Inuyasha rose over his claws before charging back at the demon.  
  
"Iron Reverse Soul Stealer!" he cried. His slash made a cut on Yami's arm. Sango and Kagome cheered, but the Demon-Eater laughed.  
  
Half-breed, do you actually think that your attack is strong enough to hurt a full-blooded Demon-Eater? You are an even bigger fool than I thought, Yami thought aloud. Inuyasha growled as loud as he could, but Yami seemed unaffected.  
  
"You think you're so big and bad? Try this on for size: Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her giant boomerang in the air. It sliced Yami's leg perfectly.  
  
What? How did a mere human like you injure me? You will pay for this, bitch. Yami roared and charged at the demon exterminator. But, Inuyasha pulled her out of the way just in time!  
  
"Don't worry guys. I'll just use my Wind Tunnel and this savage beat will be out of our hair," Miroku shouted.  
  
"No, Miroku. You can't suck in the demon because Kouga's still in his arm," Kagome explained. The monk was disappointed, but he closed his right hand obediently.  
  
Stupid fools! You all are no match for me, Yami shouted. My real business is the half-breed. Inuyasha grunted as he let Sango off of his back.  
  
"Inuyasha, be careful. We do not know what to expect from this demon," Kagome warned him. Inuyasha smiled encouragingly at the reincarnation of Kikyo.  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome. I'll make sure that this demon doesn't hurt you or anyone else. It's payback time, besides; you and the others have to think of a way to get Wolf-Boy over there back home and out of Yami's arm." Kagome tried to hide the sadness in her eyes, but knew that Inuyasha had to take care of the demon. She let him go, never letting him leave her sight.  
  
So, you're all ready to die? Yami taunted. Inuyasha stared him down seriously.  
  
"I've had enough of your antics, demon. You've caused enough trouble around here and I think that baka on your arm deserves his freedom." Inuyasha unshielded Tetsusaiga as it transformed. "I will not let you cause havoc any longer. It's Judgment Day and I'm your ticket to Hell!"  
  
Both opponents charged at one another. Yami used the arm with Kouga in it as a shield, as Inuyasha tried to think of a way to kill Yami, but not harm Kouga in the process. It was difficult because Yami attacked from every direction. Inuyasha could barely dodge the attacks.  
  
"What do we do? Yami's moving too fast for me to launch Hiraikotsu at him," Sango sighed.  
  
"And I can't use my Wind Tunnel or I'll suck in Kouga in as well."  
  
"C'mon, guys. We can't give up yet. There has to be a way to stop this monster from causing anymore pain," Kagome encouraged them. She studied the demon-eater closely. Then, an idea hit her like a ton of bricks.  
  
"Guys, I have an idea on how we can destroy that monster and do it without sacrificing Kouga..."  
  
In the meantime, Inuyasha was still dodging. His arm was bathed in blood, both his and Yami's. But, no matter how hard he tried, the hanyou never hit the demon-eater fully. Why?  
  
Do you give up yet? I'm getting rather impatient, Yami joked. Inuyasha glared at him.  
  
What, still as stubborn as always? Well, you are an odd one, half-breed. But in any case, food is food. Say Goodbye! Inuyasha could only watch in horror as he was about to meet his end.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, you all are probably ready to start a riot, but don't worry. There's more (duh, the next chapter which I started right now) 


	7. The DemonEater part two

Chapter Seven  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes and waited for Yami's final blow. But, he was miraculously saved by an unknown force. He opened up his eyes and saw that Yami's attack was stopped by a red arrow.  
  
"Kagome, thanks," Inuyasha muttered, as the girl nodded. Yami growled and returned his attention to the trio in the background.  
  
"Guys. Now!"  
  
Yami didn't have time to react as Sango let out one of her poisonous gases that she had brought along just in case (Everyone elase had enough common sense to cover their mouths and noses). As the smoke cleared, Yami saw that Miroku had a bunch of scolls in his arms. the monk threw them at the Demon- Eater. The scrolls pastered in his skin and began to burn like hell.  
  
Yami screamed in pain. He didn't notice that Inuyasha and Kagome ran up his arm to Kouga. Inuyasha let Kagome down as she got out a quick arrow.  
  
"Are you sure it's gonna work?" the hanyou asked.  
  
"I'm positive. It worked when we had to take out that evil Jewel Shard out of Kouga's arm when you fought Kagura for the first time. It'll work this time, too." Kagome raised her hand over the unconcious wolf demon and sent the arrow crashing down. She concentrated all of her miko powers and that caused a bright pink glow to engulf Yami's entire arm.  
  
"Is all of that powerful aura that of lady Kagome?" the demon exterminator turned to the houshi.  
  
"Yes, that is all of Kagome. She has much more power than we thought."  
  
Yami turned to the two on his arm trying to save the wolf prince. He roared and tried to attack them with his sharp claws, but his power was no match for Kagome's miko powers. He couldn't make a mark on them.  
  
Slowly, Yami's skin began to retreat off of Kouga. Soon, his entire body was free again. Inuyasha slung his rival on his shoulder and he and Kagome jumped down. Yami thought this was the perfect time to attack, but he had no target. Not even the stupid wolf to attack.  
  
Where did my pray go? Yami thought. He turned and realized that everyone was safe and sound.  
  
"Miroku, take care of the clean up!" Inuyasha called to the cursed priest. Miroku unsheilded his right hand to summon the Wind Tunnel. Everyone ran behind him.  
  
No! I refuse to lose to mere mortals and a filthy half-breed. I will not be defeated so easly! I will not let down Master and Naraku!  
  
"Well, you'd better prey to your masters that this is his chance to beg for mercy!" Sango yelled. The last of the Demon-Eater disappered into Miroku's Wind Tunnel and he sheilded it once more.  
  
"I won't say that Yami was 'a walk through the park'. I'm exhaused," Kagome sighed.  
  
"Are you kidding? He wasn't so tough," Inuyasha boasted. He tried to hide the fact that he was carrying a full-grown wolf demon and he was still bleeding from the battle.  
  
"Inuyasha, stop trying to act so tough. We can see that you're all hurt and tired. Let's head back to the hotel."  
  
"The what?"  
  
"I'll explain on the way there." The group headed to the hotel, but Miroku stopped.  
  
"What's the matter, monk?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I'm worried. We haven't seen Kasumi for a while now, have we? I wonder where she could be."  
  
"Who's Kasumi?"  
  
"I guess we have some things to explain as well," Sango shrugged.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The castle was dark. Kasumi, clad in only a purple kimono, tip toed down the hallway. She smirked, as she realized that she hadn't seen Naraku or Kagura all day. They were probably out scheming on how to get their revenge on Inuyasha and his friends.  
  
A cold hand landed on Kasumi's shoulder so hard that she jumped. She turned around to see the stern face of Kagura.  
  
"K-K-Kagura. So n-nice t-t-to see ya. How have you been?" Kasumi laughed nevously. Kagura was not amused.  
  
"Sister Kasumi, you are supposed to be out planning on how to get back at Inuyasha and his little buddies. Why are you here in Naraku's castle?"  
  
"Well, we do not need to worry much about that matter because I sent out Yami to take care of them for us. No worries, Sister. Inuyasha may be a skilled warrior, but even a half-breed like him is not strong enough to face off against a Demon-Eater."  
  
"Incorrect. You are far more scatter-brained than I thought," insulted a dark voice. Both demon sisters turned to see a dark figure in the shadows.  
  
"N-N-Naraku," Kasumi stummered. Naraku, in his regular baboon fur, glared at the younger sister.  
  
"My insects have informed me that Inuyasha and his friends have destoyed your beloved Demon-Eater."  
  
"No! My poor, poor Yami! How could I have let some thing like this happen? This is all my fault," Kasumi whined. Kagura rolled her eyes, but Naraku stroked her hair softly.  
  
"Now, now, Kasumi. Don't cry. We will destroy those vermin, but your assistence is required. Besides, they trust you. That is somthing that can help us to discover their weaknesses. Will you be alright going back to them?" Naraku asked in a vioce so polite, it was scary. His voice was a relief to Kasumi and she nodded. She got up and walked obediantly to her room.  
  
Kagura chuckled. "You puto on a good act, Naraku."  
  
"Indeed. Kasumi is just too naive for her own good. But her hidden power is what worries me."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, her powers are greater than ours. If she were to rebel against us, we would surely lose against her. Fortunatly, we don't have to worry about that; Inuyasha does."  
  
"So, what do we do now?"  
  
"Keep on making Kasumi believe that she is actually impotant to us." They laughed together in the darkness.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::  
  
Dum dum dum! Sorry, I raised the suspense because I probably won't get to update until the end of next week. But anyway, thanks for all the reviews. I'll try my hardest not to disapoint you all. Till next time!  
Wandring-Destiny72 


	8. Betrayl and Lies

Chapter Eight  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha screamed out in pain as the burning sensation of the alcohal took its toll on him. Kagome sweatdropped and tried to wipe the hanyou with a cottonswab.  
  
"C'mon, Inuyasha. Stop being such a scardy-cat," Kagome teased.  
  
"How the hell do you people 'in the future' deal with this type of pain? I can't even move my freaken' arm!" It was late afternoon and Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were in Kagome's hotel room. Mrs. Takeuchi had been kind enough as to let her friends stay in extra hotel rooms. Sango took the opposite bed and Miroku had t share a room with Inuyasha. They were trying to heal, but Inuyasha refused, even though his injuries were too bad for his demon side of him to heal them.  
  
"Calm down, Inuyasha. You're giving me a headache," Sango complained. She was seated in her guest bed. Miroku sat on the carpet and studied the artwork of the room. Kouga was sleeping on Kagome's bed.  
  
"Oh well. At least I don't have to have anymore of that medicine shit. It's horrible," the hanyou smirked.  
  
"He's more hard-headed than I thought," Miroku muttered to himself. "I thought Kagome already explained to you that she needs to give you drinking medicine Right, Lady Kagome?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It might not taste very well, but it's gonna help a lot," Kagome insisted.  
  
"No way in Heaven or Hell am I gonna drink that toxic waste you call a cure. I'll lie down dead before I drink that stuff. You hear me:DEAD.That means six feet underground, in the dirt, cold , freezing, and alone!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I'll say the word if you don't,"  
  
"Go ahead and try. See if I care." That did it. Faster than you could say ''Uh-oh'', Kagome opened her mouth and said the one word that would send the dog demon crashing to Earth.  
  
"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTT!"  
  
In an instant, a loud thump could be heard from the opposite side of the beach. They knew he would be up once the effects wore off, so Sango and Miroku sat on Inuyasha's back while Kagome took the red medicine and forced it down his throat.  
  
(Sorry, but I needed a good laugh and imagining this happen made me laugh so hard, I had to take a 10-minute break from typing until my stomach stopped hurting)  
  
At this paticular moment, Kouga moaned from the bed and opened his blue eyes to see the hilarioius scene. He troed to surpress his laughter, but it escaped unsuccessfully. Everyone else followed the wolf prince.  
  
"Hey Dog-Turd. How does it feel to be at the bottom of the food chain?" His only reply was muffled curse words that even Naraku himself would be afraid of. But all of the fun was interrupted when there was a knock at the door. The spell wore off, and Inuyasha pushed Sango and Miroku off his back. Kagome tied a bandana to his ears and opened the door to see Hojo and a girl behind him.  
  
"Hey Hojo. What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much. Just wanted to know what all the rucus was from your room."  
  
"Oh, well me and my friends were just....um......,"  
  
"it's none of you buissness, Pretty Boy." The words came out like venum from Inuyasha's lips.  
  
"Stop it, that was rude. Sorry, I haven' t introduced you all yet. Hojo this is Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kouga." Hojo extended his hand at Inuyasha, but the half-demon ignored the hand. Hojo looked hurt, but recovered when he heard a cough from behind him.  
  
"Oh, I forgot: you all have a visitor. Her name is Kasumi Kinomoto." Kasumi stepped from behind Hojo and immediantly ran to give Kagome and Sango hugs. Hojo saw that they were settled and left, closing the door behind him. Kasumi entered wearing a whit T-shirt that hang off her shoulders, exposing her bikini straps. A knee-lenth beige skirt hung at her thighs, and flip- flops slipped on her feet.  
  
" Lady Kasumi, we were so worried about you. You were gone for such a long time," Miroku admitted. Kasumi smiled sweetly.  
  
"I had to leave to across town to take care of buisness. A group of basterds kiled my pet. Damn them all. "  
  
"I'm sorry," Kagome hugged her tighter. "Is there anything we can do to help you, Kasumi?"  
  
Hearing her name, Kouga jumped at the girl. He wrapped one hand around her fragile neck and began to choke her.  
  
"You dirty bitch! How dare you show you're face here after you relesed that Demon-Eater on us! He almost ate us alive, you disgusting whore!" Kasumi had a look of pure innocence on her face, yet it became harder and harder to breath as Kouga's anger grew.  
  
"Kouga, stop choking her! You'll kill her at this rate!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Don't you get it, Kagome? I want her dead. This girl is the......," Kouga was suddenly thrown to the bed. Kasumi's eyes were glowing deadly green as she wanved her hand and Kouga floted around the room. It hit the others like a ton of bricks------------ Kasumi had telekanesis!  
  
"K-Kasumi," Miroku's voice cracked in astonishment. She stopped immediatly and Kouga fell on the bed hard.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I'm a demon from the past and I followed you here. My gift is telekanesis and............ I really want you to accept me anyway," A gleam of loneliness and sadness appeared.  
  
"What the heck? We need stronger forces and by the looks on Wolf-Boy, I'd say that you just passed the qualifyinng exam," Inuyasha joked. The others nodded. Kouga got up from the pillows and tried to stop them.  
  
"It's all a trick. Kasumi tried to kill me. She's on the side of Naraku; you all just have to believe me!" But it was too late because they had fallen for Kasumi's innocence and lies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The cresent moon in the sky beamed beautifully and the wasves crashed onto shore peacefully. Kagome and Sango were sleeping peacefully in their beds; Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga were snoring loudly in their room; but Kasumi locked herself in the bathroom. She reached for the mirror in her pocket. In an instant, Kagura appeared. Kasumi's face lit up in happiness.  
  
"Sister Kagura! It is so good to see you're face, for I have missed you so much....., oh, and Eldest Sister Kanna, too. "  
  
" Yes. Anyway, Sister Kasumi, how are those arrogant fools?" Kagura asked.  
  
"They are all acting just as Master Naraku had predicted. The only one that is causing me a trouble is that wolf demon, Kouga. He is the only one that knows of my realtionship with Master Naraku, but nobody believes him. All is going according to plan."  
  
"Wonderful. You please me, Sister Kasumi. Let me tell you the rest of the plan........,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alright, I'm sorry for all the cliffhangers. Oh, and all Kouga fans (including myself): he will not be ignored for the rest of the story! I will make sure that the guys finally listen to him, but for now, thay are as clueless as you all are to my ideas for the next chapter (sorry for that comment if you found it offensive) Well, that's all for now. See you next chapter!  
-Wandering-Destiny72 


	9. Carnivals and Kisses

Lately, my schedule has been so booked! My teacher has been stressing me about our class field trip, my other teacher has been getting my team ready for the International Competition, and graduation is next month! Well, I try hard not to burden you too much with my problems, so here we go!  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Today was one of those days where everyone had to go out, even the indoor types. Even before she got up, Kagome knew it was gonna be a good day. Kasumi and Sango were still in Dreamland, so she quietly tiptoed out into the hallway. She checked in the guys' room to see if everything was all right.  
  
Kouga was snoring away as Miroku had a pillow covering his ears. He mumbled something in his sleep that made Kagome giggle. Then she noticed that the bed in the corner was empty. Though, she let out a sigh of relief because the window was opened. Inuyasha was probably on the roof.  
  
Kagome climbed over the sleeping companions and peered her head to the hotel roof. Inuyasha was staring at the sun, which was just coming up. It sent beautiful orangey dew over the entire city of Tokyo. Kagome climbed out and put a hand on the hanyou's shoulder, which resulted in him turning around at great speed with his claws at Kagome's throat.  
  
"Sorry. Did I startle you, Inuyasha?" Kagome laughed nervously. Inuyasha let down his claws and they sat down.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How long were you up here by yourself?"  
  
"For a little while. Just a little before sun-up, I guess." Inuyasha braced himself as a strong breeze sent kagome leaning on his chest. They both blushed as she got herself up again.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah? What is it Kagome?"  
  
"I.... like being up here with you." Kagome moved toward her friend for a soft embrace. To her surprise, he accepted and returned the hug. They probably would have stayed like that a little longer if someone hadn't sneezed from the window.  
  
"You idiots! If you don't stay quiet, they're gonna hear us," Kasumi harshly whispered.  
  
"Sorry, but I can't help it. That sneeze was too much," Miroku apologized.  
  
"That's no excuse, you stupid monk!" Kouga growled.  
  
"Oh like some of it wasn't your fault?" Sango hissed back.  
  
"Now you're sticking up for that pervert?" Kasumi exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not sticking up for him, just..." Sango trailed off as she punched Miroku in the face for.... (Need I say it? You all should know at this point) They all started yelling and arguing before a whistle could be heard from behind them. They sweat dropped nervously.  
  
"What does a guy have to do around here to get some privacy?" Inuyasha growled, obviously annoyed. Half of that morning was filled with sits, yelling, slaps, and cries of mercy.  
  
By noon, Inuyasha had gotten his revenge and they all were walking out that door. They were all dressed in shorts and T-shirts, all their favorite colors. The only one that stood out was Inuyasha's that read: Elvis is Dead.  
  
"What are we gonna do today, Kagome?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Today I thought we all needed a break, so I decided to bring you all here." She pointed to a merry festival with bright lights and sounds. People were everywhere and little children were running around and screaming with all different kinds of foods that the demons and transported humans didn't know of. (They only ones that knew where they were was Kasumi and Kagome)  
  
"What is this place?" Kouga asked in wonder as he stared at all the bright colors and sounds like a little kid on Christmas morning.  
  
"Let me explain," Kasumi cleared her throat. "This place is called a carnival. It's a bright festival where people go to enjoy themselves. They can eat lots of sweet things, go on fun rides, take pictures with a camera, and all other things."  
  
"What's a ka-me-ra?" Miroku tried to pronounce the word.  
  
"A camera is a device used to take pictures, which are things you u but they don't move," Kagome explained as she pointed to the camera around her neck. ''Now that that's done, let's go!"  
  
The group decided to go on the Bumper Cars first. They paired off together: Inuyasha and Kagome (You saw that coming), Sango and Miroku (also that, and don't worry, Kasumi and Kagome explained the ride), and Kouga and Kasumi. They all got seated and the bell dinged for them to begin. At first, they were getting used to the strange machines, but than Kouga was the first to hit Inuyasha in the rear.  
  
"Don't worry, you can hit him back," Kagome cheered him on aggressively. They rammed him back, and Kasumi almost flew out the seat because the impact was so hard. Sango and Miroku successfully hit Kasumi and Kouga, and they tagged back. Inuyasha and Kagome were in the lead with hits, and were about to hit Sango and Miroku again, but Kouga and Kasumi came out of nowhere and just as the bell dinged, they all rammed into one another. When they recovered, they began to laugh so hard; their heads would have fallen off if it were possible.  
  
"Let's go get a snack," Sango asked. She got a large cotton candy; asumi got funnel cake; Inuyasha got a pretzel with mustard; Kouga got a bag of popcorn; and Miroku got a a plain salty pretzel, along with large sodas of Pepsi for everyone. They did the stupidest thing imaginable next: went on the carnival's largest roller coaster called "The Vomitnator: Sure to make you vomit or your money back guaranteed"  
  
The ride went slow at first as it glided up a large hill, and they had signs that said things like "Watch your Step" and "Don't look Down!" At the very top it said "Goodbye!" Then, it dropped you at like 100 miles an hour. It did twirls and loop-de-loops like you wouldn't believe. Everyone was screaming like idiots that they didn't notice the flashes made by cameras the first time they screamed. After the ride was over, they all got their pictures, which came out ridiculously. Then, everyone turned green in the face and ran to the bathrooms. Unfortunalty: the wrong ones (Guys in girls' room, vice-versa) but that didn't matter because it took a good 10 minutes to finish vomiting.  
  
"All right, why don't we each split up and take pairs for... an hour and a half?" Kagome asked afterwards. They were under a huge clock tower.  
  
"OK, we'll meet back here at a quarter to five, or 4:45 p.m. in other words." Kasumi said as Kagome gave Sango and Kouga both $30 each. Then they parted ways.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stopped at a water-gun stand. The girl was struck in amazement at a huge doggie plushie that went up to her waist in height.  
  
" Oh, that is the cutest plushie ever. I wish I could get it," Kagome sighed. "But I totally suck at these games."  
  
"Then I'll win it for you," Inuyasha said honestly as he sat himself down. Kagome smiled at him, but than they heard a grunt from beside them. There was a young man from her school that had a crush on Kagome for ages.  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome," Pretty Boy said. "I'll win that prize for you."  
  
"No, I will!" Inuyasha growled. Pretty Boy growled back and stopped just as the game started. Pretty Boy put up a good fight because he was neck-at- neck with Inuyasha. But with Kagome cheering him on, Inuyasha won at the final buzzer sounded. Pretty Boy growled and left, and Kagome hugged Inuyasha tightly.  
  
"Thank you for winning for me, Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled. When the gamekeeper gave the giant stuffed dog to Kagome, she looked oddly at it.  
  
"You know what Inuyasha? This dog looks like you a little bit," she joked. "I'll call him Inuyasha the 2nd," Kagome said, and Inuyasha put his arm around her waist casually. She blushed, but then got over it and made their way to a Wheel of Chance.  
  
"Now I'll win something for you," Kagome said as she handed the gamekeeper the toll and spun the wheel. It spun and spun until it finally landed on a caption that said: You Win a Life-Sized Remote Controlled Racecar! The gamekeeper pulled the curtain behind him and Inuyasha's jaw dropped 20 feet! The car was as tall as he was!  
  
"Can they deliver it to the Higurashi Shrine?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I think." Kagome talked it over with the gamekeeper, who would talk to the manager. The two them got on line for The Ferris Wheel. It took them to a great view of the park. Kagome leaned on the hanyou's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
"For the dog? You're welcome, I guess," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Not just for the dog, but for everything you've ever done for me. You always saved me in battles when I needed help and you've been a good friend to me--- my best friend, actually. Tell me, do you wish it were me or Kikyo here with you?"  
  
Inuyasha's heart picked up speed. "Honestly-------- I couldn't choose. Sure I still have feelings for Kikyo, but I love spending time with you."  
  
"Kagome 's eyes lit up. "Really?" Inuyasha nodded silently. He noticed the girl had her hands in Inuyasha's, her face close to his.  
  
"I'll tell you this: there is no other boy I'd rather stay up here with. I don't... I don't... I don't love them as much!" Kagome was about to kiss the hanyou, but he got to her first. Her knees felt weak and her heart felt like it was going to melt. Her head was spinning. Was it a dream? Was Inuyasha playing a joke on her to make her looked like a big fool? He wouldn't be that cruel, would he?  
  
As they parted for air, Kagome's cheeks turned bright pink. "Sorry, it's just that I love you, is all. I would have told you sooner, but I thought you only cared about Kikyo and not for a girl like me."  
  
"Kagome, I love you too. I thought you wouldn't accept a stupid half-breed as nothing more than a friend. I really wish to be with you forever. If that's what you want, of course."  
  
Kagome sat next to him and wrapped her arms around his neck gently. "Of course that's what I want. I want to be with you forever, too."  
  
You think that's all? Of course not, because we still need to focus on the romance between Sango and Miroku, and also a fight is in the works------ in a funhouse! Stay tuned for Chapter Ten, coming up soon. See you later!  
  
-Wandering-Destiny72 


	10. Lone Wolf vs The Angel from Hell

Chapter Ten  
  
Sango and Miroku exited the Twirl-A-Whirl ride. It was exciting because the machine went around and around like a spinning top, but afterwards you feel really dizzy. That was no exeption for the two. They stumbled around the exit like a pair of drunken, dazed drinkers. Sango grabbed onto the nearest pole she could find and held onto it for support. Her eyes began to focus and the dizziness began to ware off. She turned to Miroku, who (to her surprise), began to laugh out of the blue.  
  
"What in the world are you laughing at, Miroku?" Sango asked.  
  
"I was just remembering the ride. You were screaming like 'Oh, my God!' and you wouldn't let go of me for the entire ride. I thouight the force of the wind would make you stuck onto me for dear life," he laughed.  
  
Sango's face turned light pink. "You should talk. You were actually crying like you were going to die or something." She playfully punched him on the shoulder. She chukuled to herself. Then an idea ran through her head as she hit him again. "Tag, you're it!"  
  
The demon exterminator laughed as the monk chased right behind her. They tugged through the crowd of people as they tried to tag each other. But someone accidentally shoved Sango and she stumbled back. She turned around and a pole hit her nose. She covered it and stumbled back again. Unknown to her, Miroku was right behind her and bumped into him. They met for a split second and then fell to the floor, accidentally meeting their lips together.  
  
Is this for real? A dream? Is Miroku actually kissing me? No, that be right. The pervert ever kissing me is like the possibility that Naraku and Kagome ever falling in love; not gonna happen. Even though I do love him myself... wait, what am I saying? How could Miroku ever love me anyway? No man could ever love me.  
  
Sango was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the kiss had ended. Miroku let out a hand to help her up, which she accepted as soon as she stopped staring into space.  
  
Miroku cleared his throat. "I... apologize for that inconviernce. That was a mistake."  
  
"Damn straiaght it was." The pervert was shocked at Sango's words. She sounded for a minute like Inuyasha.  
  
"You were right: the kiss was a mistake. I just lost it. I just..." she took his hands into hers. "Miroku, I love you, but it's just that no man could ever love me. My own mother... she even said so herself that I'll remain childless and manless for all of my days. I don't blame her. She was right, who could ever love me?"  
  
Sango was caught off guard as Miroku pecked her softly on the cheek. She turned to see Miroku with that cute, irrisistable boyish smile of his on his face. They hugged, crushing each other's bodies against one another.  
  
"Sango, I love you too. I know that I haven't been 100% faithful to you, but I promise that if you will accept my love, than I will be faithful to you and don't go around other girls to ask them to bear my child or whatever. So... do you accept?" Tears welled up in Sango's eyes and she cried silently into Miroku's chest.  
  
"Yes! Yes! Yes, Miroku, YES!!" and with that, they kissed again.  
  
(Aww, how sweet. I don't know if you all caught that, but for the first time evcer, Mioroku didn't ruin a romantic moment-- his own. Anyway, onward to the next scene! )  
  
After shoving the change into her shorts pocket, Kasumi took the two ice- cream cones off the counter. She opened her Double-Chocolate Surprise out of the wrapper and began to lick it playfully. She handed Kouga the Peanut- Vanella cone that he ordered, an he selfishly snatched it and began to lick it as well.  
  
"What the hell is your deal? Can't you knock it off and enjoy something for once in your life?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"Not with you around, wench. After you tried to kill me, how could you ever think that I'd forgive you so easily?" Kouga bitterly replied. It was true. After she tried to kill him with Yami, Kouga kept a grudge against the telekanetic demon. She eyed him weirdly as she licked sedusivly on her ice cream as a group of hot high-school guys glanced at her. They watched her and whistled, as Kasumi giggled and waved. Kouga groaned.  
  
"What's wrong now?" she sighed.  
  
"Why the hell are you flirting with those humans over there? It's sickening."  
  
"To you, maybe. Besides, I have a knack for tricking people, didn't you know? I have those worthless humans and the half-breed eating out of the palm of my hand. I can kill them at any moment, but not yet. Not until Sister Kagura or Naraku have told me to."  
  
"You are really pitiful, working alongside that witch from hell, Kagura."  
  
Kasumi's smile disappeared and she glared dangerously at the wolf youkai. "What did you say, you worthless piece of shit? You shpould not even be talking, being in love with that bitch, Kagome."  
  
Kouga's eyes flashed red when Kagome's name escaped Kasumi's lips. "WHAT THE F--K DID YOU CALL KAGOME?!" He lifted Kasumi by the coller of her shirt. She calmly chuckled.  
  
"It's true. She'll never love you, worm. She's in love with the half-breed, Inuyasha. You are only sedcond choice. But what I don't understand is that why will she choose a half-breed instead of you." She shook her head sadly. "Maybe it's because she knows that it will break your heart if you ever knew. How right the reincarnation is."  
  
Kouga shook his head vigarously. He didn't want to believe a word that Kasumi said. She was wrong, Kagome would never go behind his back like that and have an affair with that cocky, unfaithful dog. Kasumi noticed that he was bewlieving her wordas. She smirked evilly.  
  
"Listen to my words, wolf, and take heed to them. I speak only the truth to you, and nothing more. You are in love with someone you can never have, because she loves another. Love is such and cold game to play. But, you must believe that she doesn't love you,and never will. She only sees you as a friend, and nothing more. "  
  
"I... don't ... believe a word you say." Before he could even blink., Kasumi held out a mirror from her pocket. It was the mystical mirror that she used to contact with Naraku. She closed her eyes, and spoke to it. She said, "Show me Inuyasha and Kagome!" Within seconds, it showed the couple on the ferris wheel, kissing each other. Kouga's eyes filled with surprise and anger.  
  
"I love you, Inuyasha," Kagome said.  
  
"I love you too, and I swear that no other man will have you, especially Hobo or that mangy wolf," Inuyasha vowed. Kagome giggled and hugged her lover.  
  
"I know, because I love no other man but you, and especially not Hojo or Kouga. I never will and never had." And with that, they kissed once more.  
  
Kouga pushed Kasumi and screamed in agony.  
  
"Too bad," came Kasumi's taunting voice. "Now you can go to hell a happy man."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Kouga screamed a he attepted to punch Kasumi in the face, but she swayed away, as if dancing. She hummed to herself as she doodged the resst of his attacks with ease. She was dancing, because she moved with grace and beauty that Kouga thought it was impossible to even touch her. When he kicked and she basrely missed it, Kasumi stumbled back a bit. Seeing his chance, the wolf prince punched kasumi in the chest and her face. Blood dripped from her lip, which she wiped with her sleeve.  
  
"Comgraulations, you actually hit me. Savure that moment, because I won't let it happen again," Kasumi smiled cutely and motioned for Kouga to continue.  
  
"Go to hell!" he hissed. She giggled.  
  
"Silly wolf, being born a 'child' of Naraku, I've seen hell firsthand. In face, my whole life up until now has been hell itself. You have no idea." Kouga charged at Kasumi, who jumped and ran in the opposite direction. Kouga growled and chased after her, fighting through the crowd of people and trying to keep up with her. Tired of runnijg, Kouga stopped just as he saw the telekanetic dash into the Tokyo Fun House. Without bothering to pay the toll, he ran after her.  
  
Hiding in the Mirror Room, Kasumi panted hard as she hid. Damn ,she thought. He's smarter than I thought. But, how about I spice things up a little bit? Kasumi stepped in front of the main mirror, which ended up surronding Kouga with an army of Kasumi's!  
  
"Give it up, Kouga," they all said as they dashed around slyly. "I have you right where I want you."  
  
Kouga focused his mind and sniffed the air. He smelled Kasumi's scent a few inches away frim him, trying to sneak up on him. He waited until she was about to attack, when he turned around and punched Kasumi in the chin. She flew back and crashed into a mirror behind her. Kouga too the opportunity and made a run for it.  
  
Even with his super speed, Kasumi recovered quite quickly and ran after him. Soon, she was right beside him as they fought across the Fun Bridge and made it to the Spinning Circle. They got dizzy, but still dragged on. Kasumi got knocked off guard when Kouga did a ground kick and knocked her on the floor. He kicked her again and again until she fell down the Spiral Slide and landed right into the Ball Pit. Kouga slid after her and fell in, alone.  
  
She must be underneath the balls , he thought. Suddenly, Kasumi sprang up and her eyes turned into their eerie shade of all green. The balls lifted (by her telekanesis) and she pointed to Kouga. They rushed at him like there was no tomorrow and they locked onto him like a missle. They landed everywhere, and he fought throgh the next few rounds of balls and pinned Kasumi. After fighting for another good hour, they finally climbed out the see the sun beginning to make its way to setting. Kasumi had a ripped coller, a nose bleed, a bloody sleeve, and fang marks on her chest and leg. Kouga had two black eyes, a mising tooth, a bloody nose, cut marks on his entire body, and ball marks from the balls Kasumi launched at him earlier.  
  
Neither one had the energy to walk, but they trudged alond the boardwalk. At the clock, everyone stood waiting. But whan they saw the injured pair, they immediatly ran to their aids.  
  
"Kasumi, Kouga, what in the seven hells happened to you two? You look like you went to go take the Devil head-on," Inuyasha said as he and Miuroku helped Kouga to walk. Kagome and Sango helped kasumi, each one at either side.  
  
Kasumi lookedlike she was about to cry. "It was horrible, guys! I was sitting there, minding my own business, when he came out of the blue and started to insulte each one of you, like calling Sango and Kagome worthless bitches, and calling Inuyyasha a f-----g son-of-a- bitch. Then I told him to stop, and he lost all control and began to attack me. I tried to get away, but lhe followed me into the Fun House and hurt me even more." She looked down at the ground and turned to her timid, cracking voice. "I... I tried to defend myself, but he just hurt me more and more, until... he..." The rest of her words were drowned out as she cried into Sango's chest. She hushed her,while Sango and everyone else glared angrily at Kouga. Then the insults began.  
  
"What is wrong woith you, Kouga?" Miroku yelled.  
  
"Kasumi ain't got nothin' against your scrawny ass, and you go and abuse her likle that!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Dammit, kouga. WEhy did you do that to an innocent demon? Kasumi ment no harm and you attack her without reason or purpose," Sango argued.  
  
Kagome shook her head in dissapointment. "Why Kouga? I thought you were good, I really did. WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?!" she screamed.  
  
"Kagome, everyone, believe me. Kasumi is the real villain here, not me. She was the owner of Yami, she almost killed us all, she's even the Fourth Child of Naraku! She's gonna kill us all and give all the Jewel Shards to Naraku?!"  
  
"Do you honestly believe a word of that crap you're telling us?" Inuyashga spat.  
  
"Kasumi isn't the evil one, here. She is innocent," Miroku put a hand on her shoulder for support.  
  
"Yeah, how could you even lie to us like that? How stupid do you think we are?" Sango yelled.  
  
"C'mon, guys. Let's get back to the hotel and heal Kasumi's wounds," Kagome said. She realized that the telekanetic had fal;led unconcious and Inuyashs carried her on his back. They walked together, leaving Kouga alone.  
  
Well, the next chapter might be a little thing that tells you about Kasuimi's past annd stuff, plus catching up with Kagura and Naranku's plans for the future. Also, something happens to Kouga (I won't say what or else I'll ruin the surprise ) But I know that you'll like what I have in store for you. For you all too, the end is drawind near. I'll end the story soon, but that's not until a few more chapters. Well, that's all for now. Bye- Bye!  
  
-Wandering-Destiny72 


	11. Kasumi's Past and The Last Battlepart1

Hello, again! It's the lovable author Wandering-Destiny72! Well, I think that Kasumi is a good actress, playing the good and bad guy at the same time. But, we never heard about her mysterious past. All we know is that she is the Fourth Child of Naraku. Well, this chapter answers some questions that you may have about Kasumi and the plot that is bruing between Kagura and Naraku. Let's start the chapter!  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
The castle was dark and gloomy. Night seemed to follow around it like a dark cloud. Naraku walked along the corridors silently, that creepy evil smirk of his plastered on his face. His robes flowed and dragged on the floor, mot even damaging in the slightest. Then, Naraku stopped in the room at his side. He slid open the door and chucked.  
  
"Kagura, is everything ready?" naraku assked. Kagura, who was positioned at the window with Kanna, nodded.  
  
"Yes, everything is all ready. We must now lure the bait out," the demon slyly replied. She motioned for her elder sister to go ahead, and in minutes, a picture of Kasumi appeared in the mirror. Kasumi smiled happily at her master and sisters.  
  
"Good morning Master Naraku, Sister Kanna, and Sister Kagura. I am pleased to inform you that I have fooled Inuyasha and his gang that Kouga is the villain here, and they are eating out of the palm of my hand. I will kill tham all immediatly as soon as you give me the signal. Oh, and of course, I will steal the Jewel Shards from their dead bodies and Inuyasha's precious sword, the Tetsusaiga, and give them to you as presents."  
  
"Very good, Kasumi. You are a very good girl, with a very sharp mind and a quick toungue. You are almost as devious and cunning as I do," Naraku smiled. Kasumi's face lit up with joy.  
  
"Really, Master Naraku? Hearing that from you fills my heart up with joy."  
  
Kagura looked at Kasumi, and noticed the bandages and band-aids all over her body. "Sister Kasumi, what in the world happened to you? You look horrible."  
  
Kasumi looked down and curled up her fist in anger. "That damn wolf, Kouga. He fought me and beat me up, but I was fortunate enough to injure him more severly. Right now, he lays asleep in his bed."  
  
"Alright, Kasumi, here is what I want you to do. Bring Inuyasha and his budddies back to the Fedual era and lead them to my current castle. Kagura, Kanna, and I will be waiting for you to arrive. Once you are there, a band of demons will surround the fortress. When they are too tired to defend themselves, we will make our appearence and kill them once and for all. They will not live a day longer than tomorrow," Naraku explained.  
  
Kasumi nodded seriously. "Alright, Master Naraku. I will arrive no later than midday. Goodbye!" And with that, Kasumi disappeared from the mirror. Kanna's mirror turned back to normal and she sat there, her blank eyes looking at the walls. Kagura ignored her elder sister and turned to Naraku.  
  
"Naraku, what shall we do after Kasumi has the Jewel Shards?" she asked evilly.  
  
"We shall use her one weakness and destroy her. Then, the entire Jewel will be ours!" And with that, they laughed cruelly into the night.  
  
Kasumi stood on the balcony of the girls' room. The morning breeze sent her short blue hair flying into the wind. Her eyes glowed emerald as she stared out into the beach. She saw a couple walking hand-in-hand together along the sand. The man lifted the woman and kissed her passionatly on the lips. She smiled and happily returned the kiss. Kasumi sighed.  
  
"Love. I wish that was something that I had growing up back home," she said to herself.  
  
"You didn't have any love? That sounds awful," came a voice behind her. Kasumi jumped as she realized it was only Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, it's you. You scared the hell out of me," Kasumi took a deep breath. "How did you get in here without waking Kagome or Sango?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "I leaped over them, of course. What are ya doin' out here by yourself?"  
  
"Thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
Kasumi giggled. "I saw a couple down there kissing, and it made me wonder if love exists for all people, good or bad."  
  
"Of course. Love is a very powerful thing. I mean, take me for example. I was an orphen half-breed that everyone hated and I was consitered a monster to humans and an underling to demons. But then, I met Kagome and everything changed. She accepts me for who I am and she doesn't care that I'm only half human. She loves me no matter what." Inuyasha felt sort of embarrased telling this to Kasumi, but it felt good to tell someone how he felt about his loved one.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you think I'll ever find love?" Kasumi asked, as she got off the railing that she was leaning on and she got closer to the hanyou. His face turned pink as her chest pressed against his, which made him almost faint at the softess of her breasts. Her eyes were staring into his, and his vision began to get blurry. Her hands rested at his shoulders, so he was eye-level with Kasumi. He could feel her breath against his hot face and he felt the urge to do something, she was just so damn cute! She got closer and closer until...  
  
The balcony door opened to show Miroku, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He saw Kasumi and Inuyasha together so close, and he gasped. "My, my, Inuyasha. You couldn't resist the fair and lovely Kasumi, could you?"  
  
Inuyasha immediatly broke apart the gaze they had and stered at the monk, Kasumi still pressed against him. "What the heck does that mean? I haven't done anything to Kasumi, you pervert. It should really be you up here with her gettin' caught, not me."  
  
"Oh really?" Then the door slid open wider to reveal Sango and Kagome, who must have woken up with all the talking outside. Sango gasped in surprise and Kagome just stared, wide-eyed in disbelief.  
  
"Kagome, before you say anything, this isn't what it looks like. I didn't lay a finger on Kasumi, did I Miroku? She was the one who launched onto me like this." Before he had a chance to say anymore, Kagome opened her mouth to speak, and the words were not good ones for Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha--- SIT, SIT, SIT!" In a flash of white and black, he slammed onto the ground, Kasumi falling as well because she was still on him when he got sat. They were in an even more akward position.  
  
After that moment, they all decided to take a walk along the beach, couple with couple. Since Kouga was still unconcious, Kasumi played as a third wheel to Miroku and Sango. They walked hand in hand like the couple earlier and Sango rested her head on Miroku's shoulder. Kasumi looked on them, quite interested.  
  
"Um, Kasumi? You said somewthing earlier about love in your past. What was the past like for you?" Inuyasha called. Kasumi stopped dead in her tracks and turned with a sad look on her face. She took a deep breath and began to tell her tale.  
  
"I never knew my parents. I spent all of my time as a wanderer, traveling from city to city, helping people whenever I could. I grew up in the darkness, shunnsed by everyone not bacause I was a monster or anything, but because I was so different. Even though I'm a telekanetic, I'm something else more than that, because all that stuff about being a demon was a lie."  
  
"Then, what are you?" Sango asked. Kasumi shook her head.  
  
"If I told you, then you would be in even more danger than you could ever imagine. All I can tell you is that I'm neither demon nor human. I guess I'm simply... me, Kasumi Kinomoto." Kasumi looked out into the ocean again, and watched the waves crash onto the shore. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku all looked at each other with the same question in their eyes: What is Kasumi then?  
  
After the walk on the beach, Kasumi decided to go back to the hotel. "I want to go rest for a while. Besides, playing the third wheel just isn't my style." She walked back to the hotel and went upstairs to their floor. But instesd of going to the girls' room, Kasumi entered the boys' room. Kouga was the only one there, and Kasumi smiled in happiness. She took out the mirror from her shirt pocket. She put the mirror by Kouga's mouth, and a white soul came out. Kouga groaned and tried to keep his soul from getting sucked away, but the mirror was too strong. As the soul got into the mirror, Kouga laid back down and fell into unconciosness again.  
  
"Too bad. But don't worry, Kouga. You will be put to good use, I promise," Kasumi said.  
  
Kagome laughed as she ran into the water, soaking her clothes, but it didn't matter. Inuyasha growled lovingly and tackeled her into the waves. He attempted to kiss her on the lips, but only succeeded in getting a mouthful of sea water in his mouth. Kagome laughed again and hugged the hanyou, pulling him down on the sand on top of her. She took her finger and traced his face, stopping at his lips and then kissing them passionatly. Sango and Miroku were doing the same and were kissing each other too. The couples were so into it, that only Kagome noticed a slight tugging at her body, and it wasn't coming from Inuyasha.  
  
"What? Why do I sense Jewel Shards at a time like this?" she whispered. Inuyasha heard her and stopped playing with her and looked around. Miroku and Sango had noticed too, because they had stopped making out on the waster, and stood up. Kagome and Inuyasha did too and they began to look around.  
  
"Kagome, are you sure that you sensed a Jewel Shard nearby? I don't even smell a demon anywhere," Inuyasha said to his girlfriend. She nodded determinedly.  
  
"I'm sure. It feels like my body keeps being tugged in a direction somewhere, but I don't know where the sensation is coming from." Sango was looking around when she noticed a dark alley. A closked figure stood there with doll-like eyes just staring at her. The figure took out a clawed hand and motiened for her to follow. She didn't notice it, but Sango was walking in the direction of the mysterious demon.  
  
Miroku ean after her, along with Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku grabbed ahold of Sango's hand, and she snapped out of the daze she was in.  
  
"Sango, what was that? Why did you just walk off like that?" Kagome asked. Sango shook her head.  
  
"I saw a mysterious figure in a dark cloak in the shadows. He was calling me, urging me to follow him to wherever he was going. But something told me that I shouldn't follow him, or it would lead to danger...,"  
  
"I don't like the sound of this. It sounds really fishy to me. Do you think that it could be a trap set by Naraku?" Miroku said.  
  
"I agree with Miroku. But how could Naraku get here? He needs the Jewel Shards to get her with the well, and he doesn't know how to do that," Kagome said.  
  
"But, maybe someone topld him. There's a traitor in the mist and I bet you it's that creep, Kouga. I bet he made some sort of a pact with Naraku and he thinks we're stupid enough to fall right into his trap without giving it some sort of thought," Inuyasha sneered.  
  
"But why would Kouga make a deal with Naraku? You know he hates him and Kagura for slaughtering his men before," Kagome pointed out. "Besides, why would he harm me? You know that he has a crush on me."  
  
"But, Naraku has the rest of the Jewel; Shards that we and he doesn't have. If he joins with Naraku, that greedy basard will only have to . fight us to get the entire Jewel," Inuyasha said in anger. "We should go back to the Fedual era. This is our best chance to get the whole Jewel and stop Naraku once and for all!"  
  
"I agree with Inuyasha. Let's kill Naraku once and for all!" Miroku agreed. Sango and Kagome nodded. They all ran to catch the train to the Higuratchi Shrine. There they got their stuff and changed back to their regular clothes. Then, they went back outside to the well. But when they got there, they got a surpprise: Kasumi was there waiting. She had changed out of her old clothes and into a navy kimono embraded with white crysanthamums.  
  
"Kasumi, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked the telekanetic. Kasumi smiled.  
  
"I got a call from back home. I need to show you all somthing from the Fedual era. We need to hurry up; it's really important," Kasumi said as she grabbed Kagome's hand and swung her legs over the edge of the well. Kagome grabbed Miroku's hand, and he grabbed Sango's, who grabbed Inuyasha's. Kasumi jumped in, and the rest of the line came in after her.  
  
Afterwards, they all climbed out top see the mid-summer sun. Kasumi spent no time admiring the perfect July day as she lead them into the forest. Inuyasha noticed that the sunlight became less and less visable until it was total nighttime. Then, Kasumi stopped at a great castle in the middle of the forest. She whistled loudly and then smirked.  
  
"Kasumi, what was so urgent? I don't see any danger," Sango said. Kasumi laughed evilly.  
  
"No danger for me, yes. But for you all unfortunatly," she snapped her fingers. "You have no time to spare." As soon as she stopped talking, a giant band of demons appeared, staring hungrily at them and growling nosily. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all stood in a small circle, all huddled up together.  
  
"Damn!" they all cursed together. Then, Kasumi waved her hand down, and the band of demons ignored her and dived straight for the group.  
  
"Brace yourselves, guys. We're in for one hell of a fight," Inuyasha said. The demons came to them, and then.....  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Well, what a problem they are in. Oh, I hope you all liked that chapter. Well, Summer Love has three or four more chapters to go, so enjoy it. See you in Chappter Twelve. Bye for now!  
  
-Wandering-Destiny72 


	12. The Last Battlepart2

Sorry about the long update, guys (Slow as always, right?). Well, was camping and I needed a couple of days to get back to my old self again. Let me tell you: Water Tubing can seriously hurt! Well onward to the chapter!

Chapter TwelveThe gang attacked. Inuyasha charged in and began to slice and dice every demon he came into contact with. Kagome was shooting arrows like there was no tomorrow. Miroku let the scrolls fly and his Wind Tunnel was out afterwards. Sango flung Hirakotsu at the demons. It didn't take long before the ground was covered in blood and demon parts.  
  
The demons seemed to never grow tired, until the last one had fallen to the ground with the others. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and took a deep breath.  
  
''Well, that was fun," Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
"Those demons really were after us... bad," Miroku added.  
  
"But, I don't think that's the end of our troubles," Sango said cautiously. "I think the trouble's only beginning."  
  
"I agree with Sango, guys." Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah, well I've got a question to ask!" Inuyasha yelled at the telekinetic. "Yo, Kasumi! Would you mind explaining all the demons after us?"  
  
She smiled coyly and giggled. Inuyasha leapt to her and raised his claw dangerously.  
  
"Enough games, Kasumi. What happened?"  
  
Kasumi was silent for a moment. Then, Inuyasha was pushed to the ground by a strong force. He growled and pushed the figure off of himself. He gasped at what he saw.  
  
Kouga stood silently. He was different somehow. His eyes no longer held that arrogance or determination that it usually had. Instead, he had plain blue eyes that were so doll like, so boring. They stared right through the hanyou, which was unlike the wolf prince.  
  
"What's wrong, Inuyasha? Is there something wrong with Kouga? There shouldn't be; seeing as how you two fight all the time," Kasumi said.  
  
There is something different about Kouga. Something wrong, Inuyasha thought. The wolf youkai said nothing as they both stood, unsure of what to do next.  
  
It was so quiet you could hear someone's raging heartbeat. Breathing was subtle, and no one dared to move an inch. Then, Kouga lunged at the hanyou. Inuyasha let out a battle cry as they collided, full-force.  
  
Inuyasha used the Tetsuseiga to block the swipes that Kouga tried to take at him. The wolf was still silent as one of his attacks knocked Inuyasha back a little. He took this opportunity and kicked his opponent in an half- moon ground kick and he fell on his butt. Inuyasha growled dangerously.  
  
"You damn traitor. First, you trick us into rescuing your sorry ass from Yami, you try to turn us against Kasumi, and you even take the opportunity to almost kill her. Don't you have any compassion in that evil, corrupted heart of yours?"  
  
Kouga stared at him still.  
  
"Kouga, listen to Inuyasha! What's wrong with you?" Kagome asked. The wolf demon turned to her.  
  
_Kagome, help me.  
_  
Was it her imagination? The teenaged miko blinked in surprise. Then, she heard it again.  
  
_Kasumi. Kasumi stole my soul. Please free me.  
_  
Kagome tried hard to understand what was going on. Maybe she was crazy, but she had to help the voice. She had a feeling that it might be Kouga.  
  
_How? How do I help you?  
_  
_Kasumi. She is... controlling... me.  
  
With what?  
  
Telekinesis.  
_  
Kagome looked and saw that Kouga was right. Kasumi was using her ability, because her yes had no pupils and in her hands was a pocket mirror.  
  
_The mirror. Do I get the mirror and knock Kasumi out of the trance?  
_  
This time, she got no more mind messages. Instead, she got a look of sympathy from the wolf youkai. For a split second, the eyes of the REAL Kouga looked at her with the same determination and arrogant kindness that she knew all too well. Kagome took a deep breath and ran. Miroku and Sango noticed and tried to call her back.  
  
"Kagome, please get back!" Sango called.  
  
"Lady Kagome, please return," Miroku said. But she didn't come back. Instead she ran straight to Kasumi, still lost in the trance to notice her approach. But it was too late to react. Kagome took her shoulder and rammed into Kasumi with it. The telekinetic fell to the ground, Kagome on top of her.  
  
Kagome took the mirror out of her hands. The miko took and arrow and slammed it into the mirror. It shattered into a million pieces and a white ghost-like thing came out. It was a soul! She trapped it in her hands and called to Inuyasha, who was currently still battling the possessed Kouga.  
  
''Inuyasha, pin Kouga to the ground!" she called. The hanyou smirked and tackled the wolf. He pinned him to the ground. The miko ran to them and opened her hands to Kouga's mouth. He struggled, but the soul went in and and dark shadow escaped his body. Kouga soon woke up and blinked several times in confusion.  
  
"What the hell happened? And why is Dog Boy over here pinning me?" he asked. Inuyasha got off of him.  
  
"Nice to see you too," he said sarcastically. The wolf prince was about to say something smart back to him, but Kasumi's stirring made him quiet.  
  
"The bitch. She's the one that started all this madness," Kouga whispered deadly at the group. Kasumi glared daggers at him.  
  
"So, Kagome seemed to have broken my spell. However, there is still a prize I need to claim as mine!" Kasumi jumped up and a speed similar to Inuyasha and Kouga's, she took a necklace from around the miko's neck. She retreated to her spot again and glanced at her swiped treasure.  
  
"Perfect. Just one more thing to do," Kasumi said. She used her telekinesis and the group was trapped flouting in midair. The girl in control smirked evilly.  
  
"You two-faced liar! You framed Kouga! You are behind all of this!" Inuyasha spat.  
  
"Indeed. About time you figured it out, Dog-Boy. Now that I have the Jewel Shards, your deaths will come now! Have fun in hell for me," she laughed annoyingly. Then she called, "Oh Master! Sisters! I'm ready!"  
  
From the castle in the background, the front door slid open.  
  
"Good work, Kasumi. I am very proud of you," said an evil and smug voice. Everyone growled, and looked like they all just swallowed snails.  
  
"Naraku!"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
How's that for a chapter. Hey, please try to give me more than 2 reviews for this chapter make sad puppy look. I promise to really work on the finals for Summer Love. The finals are close and I hope you're just as excited as I am! Well, see you in Chapter Thirteen!  
  
-Wandering-Destiny72 


	13. The Last Battlepart3

Thanks you guys! I've gotten a lot of reviews for Chapter Twelve and I decided to hurry up and get Summer Love over with so I can start my next story. I've made a list of all the stories I could start with next. I was thinking of going into Yu Yu Hakusho. What do you think? Send in reviews if you have any suggestions; just make sure that it's an anime! So let's start the next chapter!

Chapter Thirteen  
  
"Naraku!"  
  
There he was, with the minions Kanna and Kagura at his sides. He didn't bother to put on his baboon fur. Instead, he stood in his dark purple kimono, as usual. An evil smirk was plastered on his face. It made the group sick just looking at him.  
  
"Ah, wonderful work, Kasumi. I always believed in you," Naraku praised. Kasumi smiled genuinely at the evil hanyou.  
  
"Thank you, Master Naraku. I have done everything according to plans."  
  
"What? You mean that all of this chaos was planned beforehand?" Inuyasha exploded.  
  
"Why, Kasumi? Why did you do this? Do you really hate us?" Kagome asked sadly. Kasumi sighed.  
  
"Well you are about to die. I guess it wouldn't harm anyone if I told you. See, you have the rest of the Shikon Jewel that Master Naraku desires. My job from the tart was to hunt you down and 'befriend' you. You fools easily took me is as a friend and I gained your trust easily.  
  
"Yami was my pet. Our first plan was to have my Demon-Eater destroy you all. But unfortunately I underestimated you and you killed my poor Yami. Didn't you notice that Yami kidnapped Kouga first, and he was the only one that was in the hell that I had specially planned for you? He was the only dumbass that knew I was working with Master Naraku and Sisters Kanna and Kagura.  
  
"I had to shut him up somehow. So, at the carnival, I assaulted him. Of course, after every incident, he told you that I was working against you. You all were too stupid to ever believe him. He was the only godsend you had. If you had listened to Kouga's wining, then you could have destroyed me then and there. But now, it's too late. Your lives end here."  
  
"Kouga, sorry we didn't believe you earlier," Sango apologized. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Sorry's not gonna matter now, you bums. You will be torn in half and bathed in each other's blood before you can even take out your weapons," Kagura said.  
  
"What? You are not that fast," Miroku said defensively.  
  
"Now, maybe not. But with the whole Shikon no Tama, we can turn our dreams into a reality. Sister Kasumi, now!" Kagura commanded. Kasumi nodded and opened her hand. The stolen shards of the Shikon Jewel glowed pink. Then, Kasumi passed it to Naraku, and a black spot appeared on it. The black spot grew until the darkness consumed the entire Jewel and it was completely black.  
  
A sharp pain hit Kagome in the chest. She moaned in pain. Inuyasha noticed this and put his hand reassuringly at her shoulder.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Something... a sharp pain... I think it's from the Jewel," she said quietly as the pain grew and grew. She shut her eyes in pain and held her upper body. Inuyasha held her.  
  
"The Jewel is being turned black from the evil touch of Naraku," Sango said.  
  
"That means that since she's the reincarnation of Kikyo that she is connected to the Jewel. It did come out of her, after all," Miroku pointed out. Kagome opened her eyes a little bit and bit back a scream. Naraku was putting the Jewel together! She felt so sick, almost like she was slowly dying...  
  
"Make it stop! I can't take the pain anymore!" Kagome screamed. She put her hands to the sides of her head and whimpered. Tears fell from her face and she whimpered again. "Make it stop, Inuyasha. My head feels like it's gonna split. MAKE IT STOP!"  
  
But stopping was the thing farthest away from Naraku's mind. He gripped the Jewel and made it darker. Kasumi stopped her telekinesis on the group and they crashed to the ground. Kagome didn't hit the ground that hard, as Inuyasha and Kouga held her firmly. Kasumi and Kagura smiled evilly.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful? The Shikon no Tama grows darker and darker in the hands of Master Naraku. The darker the Jewel glows, the greater the powers will be," Kasumi spoke.  
  
"You're wrong... Kasumi," Kagome whispered. "The Jewel... only in the light... will it... glow with the... most power." Kagome staggered to her feet. She began to slowly make her way to Kasumi.  
  
"Please... open your eyes. The darkness... can never be more beautiful or powerful... than the light." She gave off a weak smile. Kasumi looked at her with the same geniality as the day they first met.  
  
"Kagome. KAGOME, I'M SORRY!" Kasumi said as she ran to Kagome's aid. Tears were falling down both girls' faces.  
  
"Kagome, I'm so sorry. Please stay strong," Kasumi whispered into Kagome's ear. The miko nodded and hugged the telekinetic. She hugged back.  
  
Everything was silent. Nobody moved, and they scarcely breathed. Then, Naraku grew angrier than anyone has ever saw him. With super speed, he ran past the girls and to Kouga. He stood, growling.  
  
"Naraku, you shall be mine!" he roared as Kouga's fist went flying straight for the hanyou's stomach. But, Naraku made a good move and ducked. His hands went for Kouga's legs. They dug into his skin and ripped out the Jewel fragments. Kouga howled in pain. Then, Naraku ripped out the Jewel shard out of the wolf's arm. Blood sprayed to the ground and he fell down, unconscious.  
  
"KOUGA!" Kagome yelled. She ran to the wolf's aid and took her hands and shook his chest. Her tears fell on his face and she roughly shook him.  
  
"Kouga! Kouga! Kouga! Kouga, please wake up!" Kagome cried. His eyes were closed and she put her ear to his chest. She heard no breathing or heartbeat. He was dead.  
  
Naraku smirked with his evil demeanor. "Pitiful wolf. He was not worthy of the Jewel shards he possessed. What a shame."  
  
Inuyasha turned to Naraku. "Naraku, you bastard. I won't forgive you for this!" He charged, but stopped in mid-attack when he saw the dark swarming around Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna. They grew taller, darker, and more muscular. Horns stuck out of their heads and fangs grew. When the darkness disappeared, there stood three invincible (and very ugly)-looking demons.  
  
"Master Naraku. Why didn't I transform?" Kasumi asked. Naraku turned to her and held up a mirror, surrounded with green aura. Kasumi's face sported a horrorstricken look and she fell to the ground.  
  
"Kasumi, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Stop, Master Naraku! You know that can kill me!" Kasumi yelled. "Have mercy."  
  
Naraku laughed. It was a cold and heartless laugh.  
  
"Stupid girl," he said in a deep, powerful, and scary voice. "That's what I'm meaning to do! Ever since I found you and stole your memories, you were my slave. My servant. Your services are no longer necessary, and just like garbage, you will be disposed of."That was a pretty cool chapter. Review!  
  
-Wandering-Destiny72 


	14. The Last Battle conclusion

Alrighty, then. Sorry for the long update, but I was spending a lot of time trying to update my homepage. It's a lot better than it was before. Well, that's really what has been going on in my life so far. So, I'll start the next chapter. Here we go! !

Chapter Fourteen

Kasumi stood there with a dumbfounded look on her face. Master Naraku, he was using the mirror. She was only a puppet to him. Nothing more to him.

"Please, Master Naraku? Why are you doing this?" Kasumi asked. Naraku glared at her darkly.

"From the very beginning, I had no more use for you then to simply take the Jewel Shards from Inuyasha and his friends. You are nothing to me. Now that I have the entire Shikon no Tama, nothing else matters!" He held up the mirror closer to her. Kasumi screamed out in pain and fell to her knees. Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna all laughed heartlessly.

"Naraku! How can you be so cruel?" Kagome asked. "I can't believe you. All you do is hate." She picked up a bow and arrow. "I HATE YOU!!"

Kagome fired the arrow. It glowed a soft pink and it headed for the trio of demons. With their newfound power, they easily blocked the attack. Kagura gripped the arrow and it desinigrated by her evil touch. Even Kagome's miko powers had little effect on the incarnate.

"Fine! Let's Go!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged. Sango and Miroku ran after him. All three tried to attack at the same time. Inuyasha swung the Tetsuseiga, Sango launched her Hirakotsu, and Miroku let the scrolls fly. Sadly, the evil demons had counter attacks.

Kagura took one of her giant claws and swiped the scrolls till they were little pieces of confetti on the ground. Kanna took her mirror and it absorbed the blocked Hirakotsu and the giant boomerang went flying back to the demon slayer. Naraku simply stepped to the side, and the Tetsuseiga's attack destroyed a quarter of the castle.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku stood back, weapons ready again. Kagome ran to their side.

"Kasumi, c'mon. We need your help!" the young miko yelled. Kasumi looked at her. From the mirror, she had lost a lot of energy. She tried to get up, but only succeeded in falling back down again.

"We don't need her. We'll take down these three easy," Inuyasha huffed.

"But, Inuyasha--," Miroku said.

"No! We can beat them, I know we can! Let's try this again!" They all ran to the trio of demons. The battle was on.

Just like at the assault of demons, they raged on with their weapons.

Sango's POV

Kanna had Sango cornered in one end of the yard. She smirked confidently and raised up the mirror slowly. It was like watching a horror film in slow motion.

"Now, you die," Kanna whispered. But, Sango took a pouch full of powder and unleashed it in Kanna's face. The void coughed as she realized that it was pepper powder.

(Note: I dunno if they had this in the Feudal Era. I just put something down that would hurt your eyes.)

Kanna staggered back as she let out a roar of pain. Sango took this opportunity and let Hirakotsu fly. Kanna tried to put up her mirror and black the attack, but she was too slow. The boomerang hit her fully, and then she disappeared into dust. Only the mirror was left.

Miroku's POV

Miroku was currently blocking the attacks Kagura made with his staff. She was a strong opponent, true. But, Miroku knew he could win. If only he knew how...

"Give up yet, monk? I'm tired of playing around. I need get this over with; I've got people to kill, villages to slaughter, that type of thing," Kagura spoke. Miroku quickly prayed to himself and then took the rosary of his hand.

"What are you doing?" Kagura roared. "If you open your Wind Tunnel now, you'll die!"

"As long as I defeat you, I don't care what happens to me!" Miroku opened up the Wind Tunnel. Everything began to draw in, even the Poisonous Insects of Naraku's, but Miroku didn't care. He bravely kept his hand open, even when he was on his knees.

Kagura was getting closer and closer to the hand. "Damn you!" were her last words before she got sucked up in the Wind Tunnel. Miroku put the rosary back around it and shivered. He had won, but lost a lot of energy in the process.

Inuyasha and Kagome's POV

Inuyasha and Kagome were facing off against the big man himself: Naraku. The hanyou flexed his claws rapidly and launched for him.

"SANKON TESSO!" he yelled as he tried to cut Naraku. Inuyasha only succeeded in cutting the air. He grabbed the Tetsuseiga and swung again.

"Wind Scar!" he attacked again, accompanied by a pink-aura arrow. They hit Naraku in the chest, only making a small cut on his large body. Sango and Miroku were done with their battles and they ran to help their other two friends.

"Fools. Do you really think you can defeat me?" Naraku roared. He yelled and a blast of black hit the team full force. It was a mighty attack, because when the smoke cleared, they were all sprawled on the battlefield, barely alive.

Naraku was the only one left standing. He saw the damage he had done, and he smiled and laughed. Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango still lay there, breathing slowly.

By the castle, Kasumi looked at all this. She gasped when she saw the heroes on the ground, unconscious. She ran straight to Kagome and shook her violently.

"Ka... Kagome? Inuyasha? Miroku? Sango? Kouga? Anyone?" Kasumi asked as she looked at the fallen. She couldn't help but let tears fall on the miko's face. Kasumi stubbornly wiped them away and looked at Naraku with pure hatred.

"Naraku!" she growled. "You... you evil bastard! How could you do this? They were my friends, you monster!!!" Kasumi yelled. She stood up and made her way to Naraku, who looked as evil as ever. Suddenly, Kasumi was engulfed in a pure white light that blinded Naraku. The light shone over the fallen heroes, and they slowly woke up. They saw the light wash over them all. Even Kouga woke up by the light. Then, it disappeared.

In its place was Kasumi. She was no longer in the kimono she was in before, but she had on a white dress that dragged along the ground. Something light and fluffy was on her back. Everyone stared in wonder at the newly transformed Kasumi. Naraku cowered in fear.

"No, it can't be! I... sealed you back for all eternity when I took your memories! How is it that you're still here?" Naraku said.

Kasumi spoke, in an older and dreamier voice. "I was reborn, Naraku. Now, it's your end!" Kasumi raised her hands and a pure light washed over Naraku. He screamed in pain as he completely vanished into thin air.

Kasumi turned to the others. "You can stand. My aura healed you all." They stood with dumbfounded looks on their faces. Kagome cleared her throat and then asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"Kasumi? Is that really you?"

"Yes, I am Kasumi. The form you see before you is my true form. Thanks to you, I was able to be reborn again when you all broke the curse Naraku had on my human form. I am so sorry for the pain I made you suffer. Please forgive me," Kasumi said. Kagome hugged the girl.

"Of course we forgive you, Kasumi," she said. Everyone else nodded.

"Thank you. I must now go, unfortunately. I must return to my world with the Shikon no Tama. It's powers are too great for the evil here. However, I will allow you to wish on it before I go."

They thought. There were so many things that they wanted, and they only had one wish. Inuyasha thought the longest and then replied.

"I wish the well can be open forever and we can all pass through," he said. The others agreed.

"Alright. The well will remain open," Kasumi said. She took the Jewel and it glowed brighter than ever before. Kasumi turned to leave once it died down, but then she stopped. She stood up to Inuyasha and whispered something in his ear.

"Love Kagome. She will lead you to true happiness." Kasumi softly kissed his cheek and then smiled at the group.

"Do not worry. We will meet again, I promise!" Kasumi said. The things on her back spread apart and she flew up toward the sky. At that moment, everyone understood. Kasumi was right. She was neither a human nor a demon. She was something more special. She was an angel.

I'm done! Summer Love is officially done! Well, I guess not. We still have the epilogue before we say our goodbyes! Tune in next time for the epilogue of this fanfic. Thank you every one who reviewed and stayed with the story all the way. See you in the final chapter!

- Wandering-Destiny72


	15. Epilogue: The Return

Epilogue

The sun crept through the hut window. Inuyasha opened his eyes slightly, and groaned. He wanted to get a few more hours of sleep. He stopped as Kagome moaned slightly as she lay on his chest. Inuyasha smiled and kissed her forehead. He laid his head back down and tried to get back to sleep.

Then, both Kagome and Inuyasha were woken up as two figures jumped on the bed. They both opened their eyes as they saw the two on the bed next to them.

"Yumi, Keisuke, what did I tell you about jumping on the bed like that?" Kagome scolded the two children. Yumi, being the oldest, spoke up.

"But Mama, if we didn't wake you up now, you would have slept the whole day away!" she complained. Yumi was an eleven-year-old hanyou with short silver hair, green eyes, and white doggy ears on her head. When she opened her mouth to speak, you could see her fangs. Yumi's brother, Keisuke was a seven-year-old hanyou with long black hair, hazel eyes, and black doggy ears on his head.

"Besides, Auntie Sango and Uncle Miroku are coming over today with Jun, Seiya, Ryoko, and Jin. We need to get ready," Keisuke said in his matter-of-factly voice. He was always smart for his age.

"Fine," Inuyasha muttered in defeat. He climbed out of bed and grabbed his and Kagome's robes out of the closet. Yumi and Keisuke raced down the hall to the kitchen at Mach 5 speed. Five seconds later, the parents heard the pouting of Keisuke and Yumi rubbing it in.

"Morning," Inuyasha said as he kissed Kagome on the neck, right over her mate mark. It had been 18 years since the defeat of Naraku and the disappearance of Kasumi. The couples had gotten married, and had their kids. Sadly, old Kaede died after Yumi's birth. Everyone had been sad, but they cheered up with the kids' births. Kagome and Inuyasha had built a large hut (as big as Kagome's house in Tokyo) and settled down. Miroku and Sango's hut was only a ten-minute walk away. Things had been great the past 18 years.

Later that day, Inuyasha went to the backyard to play Frisbee with Keisuke and Yumi, while Kagome made lunch. While she was just finishing, Miroku and a pregnant Sango arrived, along with their four children (Seiya, Jun, Jin, and Ryoko). They and Keisuke and Yumi went to the backyard to play, while the adults sat down to talk in the living room.

"So, what's new?" Kagome asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Kagome? Miroku got Sango pregnant... again!" Inuyasha said, obviously. "how many kids are you guys planning to have?"

"Well, we were thinking six, at least," Miroku stated proudly. Sango slapped her husband across the cheek. Old habits died hard.

"Miroku, please. I want this next child to be the last one. Besides, we do it almost every night. I told you that I just wanted to have two children like Kagome and Inuyasha, but look at us! We have four, going on five!"

Kagome and Inuyasha laughed at this. Even though they were all 18 years older, they were as the same as the day they all met. Suddenly, Kagome got a jolt in her body.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"It's weird, but I sense a Jewel Shard." Everyone was silent because it was 18 years since she last said those words together like that. They went outside. By the forest is where Kagome got the feeling once again.

"It's been a long time, guys," said a voice. Out of the forest emerged a cloaked figure. They had the hood down so you couldn't see their faces. Inuyasha growled defensively.

"Who are you? If you 're here to harm any of us, I swear I'll...,"

"Inuyasha, the same as always. Do not tell me that you've forgotten me already," said the figure. Then it hit them. He recognized the catty, childish voice. He smiled at the figure.

"It's good to see you again, Kasumi."

She took the hood off her head and showed her face to them. She had not aged, looking the same as she had when they first met.

"It's been a long time," Kasumi said smiling.

"A very long time...," Kagome said as they all went back inside the house together. They had a lot of catching up to do.

The End


End file.
